


Sanders Sides Smut Shots

by falltoforget



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falltoforget/pseuds/falltoforget
Summary: This is where all my little smut scenes go ;)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 79





	1. Master's Surprise (Intrulogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Master/Pet dynamic, blowjob, bondage kink, spanking kink

Logan was walking around the mindscape minding his own business until he was pushed sharply into the wall, Remus successfully pinning him. “Well a simple hello would do.” Logan said adjusting his glasses.  
“Well a simple hello wouldn’t show you what I want to do to you.” Remus growled kissing Logan’s neck.  
The logical side gasped as he felt teeth grazing his skin, “N-Not here p-please.” Logan whimpered, he didn’t want the others to see how he fell apart under the dukes hand.  
“Where would you like to go my nerd?”  
“Your r-room.” Logan’s voice cracked as Remus bit a sensitive spot, most likely leaving a deep purple mark.  
Remus lifted Logan’s thighs onto his waist and carried him to his room, tossing his lover on the bed before crawling towards him animalistically. Just before he could say something Remus kissed his nerd roughly teeth scraping and tongues dancing in a passionate mess of arousal. Logan felt his jeans growing uncomfortable, whining as Remus grinded down against his sensitive bulge.  
“Need some help Starlight?” Remus asked teasingly, when he only received enthusiastic nods he placed his hand on top of Logan’s crotch, “You know how to address me.” He gave a light squeeze with the dark growl.  
“Yes sir.” Logan yelped, gripping Remus’s tunic.  
“Better.” Remus smirked and began to strip his lovely nerd. Once Logan was left only in his boxers, his raging boner prominent under the fabric, Remus began to use his tie to secure the others hands to the headboard, “Now maybe your master can help you with your little problem.”  
“Please, Please sir.” Logan begged, writhing as he attempted to get more friction.  
“Oh your voice is so pretty when you beg.” Remus purred cupping Logan’s chin, “Won’t you beg some more?”  
“Sir Please help me. Please suck me off.” Logan was rutting desperately against his master’s thigh needing any friction he could find.  
Remus smirked at the mess of a man beneath him, “Good pet,” He said kissing a whimpering Logan’s forehead, “now you get your reward.” Remus quickly tore of Logan’s boxers freeing his cock. Logan bucked up trying to get Remus to take him already but Remus only slapped his thigh, “Be still, my pet, or you’ll need to be punished.” The duke pushed Logan’s hips against the mattress as he set a painstakingly slow rhythm, bobbing his head from the tip to the base of Logan’s cock. Logan whined and groaned wanting more, wanting Remus to be rough, wanting to cum. Remus continued teasing as he would lick Logan’s tip just to hear the filthy sounds his pet would make. Just as he felt Logan twitching and nearing his climax Remus pulled off leaving Logan to whimper.  
“Soon my pet but I have my own problem.” Remus gestured to his own erection pressing against his tight pants, “Be good and roll over for your master.”  
Logan complied, also spreading his legs to give Remus easy access.  
“Such a good pet.” Remus crooned kissing Logan’s neck. As Logan hummed Remus snapped his hips thrusting deep into Logan’s ass causing him to let out a porn worthy moan, calling out Remus’s title and a colorful sting of curses. Remus didn’t waste a second before starting to roughly thrust, pounding Logan into the mattress. Logan was a mess to say the least, he was seeing spots from the painful pleasure of it all, “P-Please sir, let me cum.” Logan moaned out.  
“Not yet.” Remus grunted, “Not until I cum.” The brutal pace continued as Remus chased his climax with Logan begging for release. As Remus twitched he gave Logan a command, “I want to hear you scream my name.” He gave one final thrust hitting Logan’s prostate with a snipers accuracy and Logan did just as he was told. As Logan’s seed spilled on his stomach Remus filled him with his own, collapsing on Logan’s back.  
“I-Is Master p-pleased?” Logan panted.  
Remus let out a breathy chuckle, “Very pleased my pet, you’ve done very well.” Remus gave Logan a soft kiss at the base of his neck, “Good pet.”  
Logan smiled as he nodded off completely fucked out.


	2. A Star and a Techie (RemRom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blowjobs, Cursing, Teasing, Degrading

The two had a fabulous dinner before heading back to their apartment, "That was amazing.” Remus said, taking off his coat.  
"Well it was all for you~” Roman pulled Remus’s hips against his.  
Remus blushed, “I- uh- what?”  
“It’s all for you.” Roman began to kiss Remus’s neck.  
Remus’s breath hitched as he leaned his head to give Roman more room, “Wh-What are you doing?”  
“I thought,” He placed another kiss, “it was,” kiss, “obvious.”  
“I-I guess I’m n-not used to th-this.” Remus felt his knees getting weak as he held Roman’s shoulders for support.  
Roman kissed a trail to Remus’s lips where he gave him a tender kiss. Remus was quick to kiss back and jumped as Roman lifted his thighs. He carried him to their shared bedroom and pinned him to the wall. Remus let out a soft moan as Roman went back to his neck. He began to undo his shirt desperate to please Roman who let his mouth roam.  
“God,” Remus panted, “This is amazing.”  
Roman hummed as he bit a sensitive spot pulling a hiss from his lover. He carried him to the bed before undoing his own shirt and straddling him. Remus was blushing like crazy and panting heavily as Roman began to undo his pants, “How are you feeling?” Roman asked, pausing.  
“Great, please, don’t stop.”  
Roman continued and removed both their pants, kissing the inside of Remus’s thigh. Remus was a mess panting and whimpering as Roman expertly teased him with feather light touches and soft love bites. He hooked two fingers under the band of his boxers looking up for permission. As Remus nodded Roman pulled down his boxers freeing his erection. He took his length into his mouth with ease, repressing his gag reflex. Remus groaned as Roman bobbed his head setting a steady pace and fell somehow further apart as a familiar tension built in his stomach. He ran his fingers through Roman’s hair to convey his pleasure along with the lewd sounds filling the apartment. Roman was expertly using his tongue running it along the sensitive veins and licking the pre cum away from Remus’s slit. It was a filthy display of hands groping and a symphony of moans from both men.  
Remus felt himself reaching his peak, “R-Rom-man I-I’m g-gonna-”  
Roman cut him short by giving a hum that pushed him all the way. He groaned as Roman helped him ride out his high. Roman swallowed all that he could relishing in his lovers bittersweet taste. He moved up kissing Remus’s lips sweetly, “You’re amazing~” He purred his voice gravelly from the other’s cock.  
“You’re fantastic.” Remus said breathlessly, “Y-you’re phenomenal.”  
Roman chuckled, “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”  
“You’re just stunning, all the time.” Remus closed the gap between them again regaining his strength with a fresh surge of libido and arousal. The two fought for dominance, Roman caught off guard by the sudden passion wound up beneath Remus this time. He was already fully hard and as Remus stroked his length he would thrust into his hand needing the friction.  
“Aren’t you needy?” Remus purred, swiping his thumb over Roman’s tip.  
“Yes!” Roman whined arching his back.  
“What do you want?”  
“Please, please Remus fuck me!”  
Remus moved so Roman could roll over as he began to stretch him with his fingers. Once he had stretched and applied enough lube he looked to Roman, “Condom or no?”  
“No, just you, I want you.” Roman begged.  
Remus smiled as he eased himself into Roman’s entrance with a groan. As he began to thrust the actor would let out obscene sounds that screamed pleasure. With a slight shift Remus began pounding Roman’s prostate pushing him closer to his climax. As he screamed and moaned in shear pleasure Roman’s only clear thought was how close he was, “R-Remus~” He moaned.  
“I kn-know,” Remus panted, “Me too.” He quickened his pace, his vision going white as he rode out his second orgasm. Roman followed suit spilling onto his stomach and the bed at the feeling of Remus’s seed inside him.  
They lay one on top of the other, panting. Remus gently pulled out, Roman whimpering at his sensitivity. He rolled over flopping next to Roman all fucked out, “I love you Roman.” He said breathlessly.  
Roman paused panicking for a moment, this was the first time they had said I love you. His eyes fluttered closed as he said, “I love you too~”  
They snuggled close, deciding to wash up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr (@falltoforget) or Quotev (@falltoforget)


End file.
